


You Are My Sunshine

by riversongobsessed



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversongobsessed/pseuds/riversongobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr prompt-  Imagine Person A singing “You are my sunshine” as Person B slowly dies in their arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Dinah sang softly holding Quentin in her arms his head resting in her lap. She was trying not to cry. This had been their song. When she had nightmares he’d sing it to her, if he’d had a difficult case she’d sing to him. When their daughters’ were born the pair of them sang their lullaby, now however it was a goodbye.

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

He always knew how to make her happy. And vice versa. They were each other’s opposite in many ways but the two worked. They had only been out for coffee. It had become a regular thing since ‘the dinner’ it had made everything seem better. Like old times.

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

She was crying now. Tears streaming down her face and falling upon his cheek. She could feel his hand upon her cheek wiping them away and whispering words of reassurance. The shot had come from nowhere. And he’d fallen immediately.She’d been by his side just as quick holding his hand and the other pressing against the wound. The ambulance was on its way but she knew it wouldn’t be in time.

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

Her voice breaks with the last word and she watches as his eyes close. It wasn’t fair! She was just getting him back and now she’d lost him. No going back now. The idea of telling the girls broke her heart but for now. She’d grieve. At that point she wailed, sobs tore through her body and she collapsed over the body. She stayed there until the paramedics came. Until she was taken away.

Her sunshine was gone.


End file.
